Wonderful
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: Regresaré, le dijo esa noche. Sakura le creyó y esperó a su regreso. Y aun después de haber pasado cuatro años desde aquella noche, ella seguía esperando, porque sabía que él volvería... ya que ella le había dado lo que él mas quería. *SasukexSakura*


**Bueno, regresó con otro fic, solo para decirles que tardare mucho en subir el proximo capi de "Honesty" Por que? Bueno, porque no tengo PC ahora, me lo quitaron (castigada hasta fin de mes TT.TT), pero apenas me lo devuelvan escribiré en cada tiempo libre que tenga... Siii...**

**Sobre este fic, ya lo tenia hecho hace tiempo (casi dos meses), fue para un concurso en un foro y es un SasuSaku (obvio!), no iba a postearlo hasta tener otro listo, pero cambie de parecer XD. **

**Bueno, espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

_**"Wonderful."**_

_**(Maravilloso)**_

_**Por 'Ayumi'.**_

* * *

_Era increíble lo bien que se sentía en ese momento. Ahí entre sus brazos, piel con piel, mientras se besaban incansablemente, como si no hubiera un mañana… Y, en cierta forma, para ellos, no lo habría._

_Él volvió a empujar lentamente y ella no pudo evitar el gemido que escapó de su garganta. El muchacho emitía tanta ternura en ese instante, una ternura que nunca antes había mostrado para con ella, y eso la llenaba de un sentimiento cálido y acogedor. Otro gemido escapó de su garganta, seguido de un leve suspiró por parte del muchacho. Cuanta ternura expresaban sus acciones, todo lo contrario a como habían comenzado aquel encuentro._

"_Sasuke-kun…"- gimió suavemente._

_El moreno trató de prevenir el gemido que se abría paso a través de su garganta, pero le fue imposible. "Sakura…"_

_Sakura, a sus dieciséis años, jamás creyó sentir ese remolino de sentimientos que se acumulaban en su interior, luchando por salir; demasiados sentimientos, era abrumador. Tristeza, alegría, dolor, felicidad, desesperación,… pero, principalmente, amor… Ese amor que sentía por él y que sabía siempre sería así._

_Aumentaron el ritmo de sus movimientos gradualmente, no querían apresurarse, porque esa noche era para ellos y la disfrutarían al máximo, sin importarles el mundo a su alrededor. Comenzaron a acercarse a la cima, lo sentían, sus cuerpos se lo decían; y como las fuertes olas del océano en una noche de tormenta, sintieron el placer del clímax de aquel encuentro fortuito y se fundieron en un beso apasionado._

_Trataron de mantenerse en ese éxtasis, en ese cielo, el mayor tiempo posible, para prolongar el placer abrumador que sentían; todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en eso, en solo sentir… Después, el momento se fue, y cayeron de nuevo a la realidad, permaneciendo quietos, callados y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sasuke separó lentamente sus cuerpos, pero permaneció recostado sobre Sakura, abrazándola ligeramente._

_Sakura cerró sus ojos, su corazón latía rápidamente debido a la adrenalina que aun sentía por el orgasmo, respiró profundamente para relajarse un poco. Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de contener las ganas que tenía de llorar. Ahora que el glorioso momento en el que había estado encerrada se desvanecía, su mente volvía a razonar y, debido a eso, volvía a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos._

_Sus labios se movieron casi por voluntad propia y Sakura empezó a sentir desesperación, no quería hablar y arruinar el momento ahora… no quería que Sasuke la rechazara así… ¡no después de lo que hicieron!... Pero no pudo controlarse, pues ella ya había entregado todo por él, le había dado su tesoro más preciado… ya no tenía nada que perder…_

_Abrazó al moreno fuertemente, temiendo que se esfumara y… "Te amo… Sasuke-kun…"- susurró en su oído con voz temblorosa._

_Sintió los labios del muchacho moverse cerca de su oído, pero nada salió de ellos. Y el silencio cayó sobre la habitación. Sakura esperó temerosa a su respuesta, sabía lo que él diría y, francamente, no quería oírlo, pero era inevitable; las lágrimas estaban a un paso de hacer su aparición._

_Entonces, él habló…_

"_Sakura…"- pausó, abrazándola con más firmeza._

_La pelirrosa ya veía el 'Gracias' que saldría de su boca, pero lo que realmente escuchó, no lo hubiera esperado jamás en su corta vida…_

"…_Yo… también te amo…"- dijo en un susurró tan suave, que a pesar del silencio, nadie lo hubiera escuchado._

_Sakura, sin embargo, lo escuchó claramente, como si se lo hubiera gritado; entonces dejó caer las lagrimas, sintiendo los fuertes brazos de Sasuke rodearla posesivamente. Y por un momento, deseó que esa noche durara para siempre…_

**º  
**

Sakura abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con la hermosa vista de su aldea natal. Sonrió, le resultaba increíble que aun recordara lo sucedido hace ya casi cinco años.

Anochecía, y desde el lugar en donde se encontraba, una pequeña colina en las afueras de Konoha, se apreciaba siempre un paisaje hermoso, en especial en esa época del año. Había descubierto esa colina el día que Sasuke se fue de la aldea y siempre iba ahí cuando quería estar sola, o cuando quería pensar con tranquilidad. Aunque ese día no había ido a ese lugar por ninguna de esas razones, de hecho, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando empezó a recordar aquella noche, solo pasó.

"¡Okaachan!"

Sakura se volteó, sonriendo tiernamente. Una niña pequeña, de cuatro años aproximadamente, corría hacia ella, con una sonrisa llena de felicidad. La pequeña tenía el cabello color azabache, que caía alrededor de sus hombros, los ojos color verde esmeralda y la piel blanca como la nieve. Sakura la observó acercarse rápidamente y sintió un poco de nostalgia.

"Si no fuera por sus ojos…"- murmuró para sí, agachándose para recibir a la niña en sus brazos.

Si, si no fuera por sus ojos… si sus ojos fueran negros… sería el vivo retrato de su padre… Pero no, su hija había heredado sus ojos y eso era suficiente para protegerla del odio y el desprecio de los aldeanos.

Nadie sabía que la niña era su hija y era de esperarse, puesto que cuando se enteró del embarazo, ella y su madre decidieron que lo mejor era irse por un tiempo de la aldea. Al regresar, los aldeanos creían que la niña había sido adoptada, puesto que no tenía ningún parecido físico con ella, ni con su madre, así que no le prestaron mayor atención y aceptaron a la niña. Solo pocas personar se percataron de la situación; Naruto y Kakashi fueron los primeros, luego les siguió Ino y así, eventualmente, el resto del grupo con el que solía reunirse cuando no habían misiones. Tsunade ya lo sabía, puesto que fue ella quien examinó a Sakura. Ninguno de ellos necesitaba preguntar quién era el padre… la respuesta era obvia.

"¿Ya escogiste las flores que llevarás, Sakuya?"- preguntó, levantándose con la niña en sus brazos y comenzando a caminar hacia la aldea.

Sakuya asintió efusivamente y sonrió. "Si, mira."- dijo, mostrándoles las flores que tenía con ella; cuatro flores de cerezo.

Sakura miró a su hija curiosa. "¿Cuatro?"- preguntó.

"Si."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque tengo cuatro años."

Sakura rió un poco ante eso. "¿Y por qué flores de cerezo?"

Sakuya sonrió alegremente. "Porque me recuerdan a ti, okaachan."

Sakura siguió caminando con la pequeña, quien luego de unos minutos, decidió caminar por su cuenta. Mientras caminaban, la pequeña Sakuya vio una serpiente blanca a unos cuantos metros del sendero por el que andaban y su curiosidad se hizo presente al instante.

"¿Okaachan?"- dijo, volteando a ver a su madre y llamando su atención. "¿Dónde está otouchan y por qué no lo recuerdo?"

Sakura se detuvo en seco ante esa pregunta, mirando a su hija sorprendida, pensando solo en una cosa. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Su hija le jaló la mano, sacándola de su asombro y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura.

"Muy bien, te lo diré…"- dijo, tomándole la mano, caminó con ella hacia una pequeña roca que había ahí cerca y se sentó, con su hija sobre su regazo. "En estos momentos, otouchan está luchando arduamente para protegernos… de un hombre malo… y cuando lo derrote, volverá con nosotras."- dijo. 'Y también lucha para vengar la muerte de su clan…' agregó silenciosamente en su cabeza. "Y es normal que no lo recuerdes, apenas eras una bebé cuando lo viste por primera vez."

Sakuya asintió. "Ahh… ¿Okaachan?"- dijo, pero no fue escuchada.

Sakura estaba sumida en sus recuerdos nuevamente, los del día en que Sasuke se enteró de que era padre…

**º  
**

_Había pasado un año desde la noche que pasó con Sasuke, la misma en que quedó embarazada._

_Sakura estaba preparándose para dormir, su bebita estaba en su cuna ya descansando, pero era cuestión de horas para que despertara de nuevo, reclamando por su alimento. Se acercó a la cuna y besó a su hija en la frente, caminó luego a su cama y cuando estaba recostándose, escuchó un ruido muy leve proviniendo de la ventana y, seguidamente, sintió un chakra muy familiar para ella, pero en ese momento no pudo identificar de quien era. Tomó el kunai que siempre mantenía debajo de su almohada y se preparó para atacar al intruso. Le importaba poco si algo le pasaba, pero no dejaría que lastimaran a su hija. Esperó a que el intruso entrara y atacó, pero fue fácilmente detenida._

"_Sakura."- dijo el intruso._

_Sakura se paralizó, esa voz… "¿Sasuke-kun…?"- dijo, relajando su cuerpo. "¿Qué haces aquí?"- preguntó._

_Sasuke la soltó, arrebatándole el kunai. "Solo estoy de paso, Sakura… Me encontraba cerca de la aldea y decidí venir…"- dijo, haciendo una pausa, que a la chica no pareció agradarle. "Sakura, estoy listo para ir tras Itachi… Vine porque puede que no tenga otra oportunidad para despedirme…"_

_Sakura sintió ganas de llorar, así que eso era… Sasuke estaba listo para morir por su venganza… Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, un pequeño sollozo los hizo voltear hacia la cuna (que Sasuke no había notado), Sakura se acercó a la cuna sin esperar más y tomó a su hija en brazos. Sasuke estaba paralizado, no podía dejar de ver aquella escena, no podía dejar de ver esos ojitos verdes que lo miraban curiosos…_

"_Shhh… Tranquila, mi niña, okaachan está aquí…"- susurró tiernamente, calmando a la bebé en segundos._

_Sasuke no necesitó preguntar nada, supo inmediatamente qué sucedía. Se acercó a Sakura, mientras ella arrullaba a la bebé, y las abrazó. Sakura se sorprendió, pero no hizo nada para romper el abrazo, tampoco creyó necesario hacer aclaraciones, sabía que Sasuke entendía la situación… Estaba segura que él sabía que la bebé era su hija._

"_Sakura…"- dijo, su voz sonaba tan… feliz. "¿Cómo… se llama…?"- preguntó, acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña, recibiendo una sonrisa de la bebé._

"_Sakuya…"- dijo, sonriendo tristemente cuando lo vio asentir. "Sasuke-kun…"- susurró._

"_Regresaré."- dijo el moreno, como si supiera lo que ella iba a decir, lo intuía. "Te lo prometo."- agregó y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, le dio un corto beso en los labios, besó a su hija en la frente y salió de su habitación, tal y como había entrado._

_Sakura sonrió contenta, mientras unas lágrimas se abrían paso por sus mejillas…_

**º  
**

"¡Okaachan!"

Sakura salió de sus recuerdos y miró a su hija fruncir el ceño… igual que su padre. "¿Qué ocurre?"

Sakuya sonrió al ver que volvía a tener su atención. "¿Cómo es otouchan?"- preguntó.

Sakura sonrió. "Bueno, él… es un excelente ninja, muy ágil y muy fuerte, con una técnica especial muy poderosa… También es muy atractivo, aunque algo… serio… y muy popular entre las mujeres."- dijo.

Sakuya volvió a fruncir el ceño. "Okaachan, eso ya lo sé, Ino-basan y Naruto-jisan ya me lo han dicho. Yo quiero saber cómo es otouchan como persona."- aclaró.

La pelirrosa sonrió divertida, para tener cuatro años, su hija era muy elocuente a la hora de hacer preguntas.

"¿Y bien?"- insistió la pequeña.

Sakura la observó un momento y luego sonrió dulcemente. "Como persona… otouchan es… maravilloso."- dijo sinceramente.

Sakuya la miró un segundo y le sonrió alegremente.

* * *

Muy lejos de Konoha, en ese mismo momento, Sasuke se encontraba sentado tranquilamente sobre una roca con sus codos sobre sus rodillas y sus manos entrelazadas frente a su rostro, mientras observaba a una de sus serpientes mensajeras desaparecer lentamente, hasta quedar solo cenizas. Se aseguró de estar completamente solo y se permitió mostrar una leve sonrisa, pero era una sonrisa sincera y… alegre.

Se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaba el grupo que había reunido para derrotar a Itachi, su nuevo y temporal (y no muy querido) equipo, Hebi. Karin se acercó a él, pero Sasuke pasó de ella olímpicamente. Ya todo estaba listo para partir.

"Vamos."- dijo, antes de empezar a caminar, el resto siguiéndole de cerca.

Ya se había hecho una costumbre en él. Asegurarse de que _ellas_ estuvieran a salvo cada vez que se detenían a descansar, pero no le importaba, el saber que estaban bien era suficiente para seguir adelante.

Porque ahora sentía que tenía un verdadero motivo para luchar, para sobrevivir… Porque ahora tenía una familia que cuidar, un hogar al que regresar y no dejaría que nada les pasara…

Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza… Por eso debía cumplir su venganza…

Porque jamás permitiría que Itachi les hiciera a ellas lo que le hizo a su clan… jamás.

* * *

_**Finito.**_

* * *

**Y?? Espero les haya gustado! Sin mas que decir, me despido! Y no olviden sus reviews!!**

**_Edit: 03.04.2008  
_**


End file.
